Some baskets of cotton harvesters include an open side for unloading cotton from the basket interior to another location such as another basket, a wagon, or the like. The basket is typically raised to an unloading position and includes a door movable between an upwardly extending closed position enclosing the open side of the basket, and an open or unloading position extending outwardly from the open side of the basket as a continuation of a floor or other lower surface thereof and over which the cotton from the basket can be conveyed so as to be dumped or dropped into or on the other location or receiving receptacle.
Generally, it is desirable for such doors to have a capability for extending a distance from the cotton harvester basket up to about equal to the sideward extend of cotton harvester row units which extend in a line across the front of the harvester. This is to enable the harvester to be driven up to a position beside a cotton receptacle for unloading or dumping into the receptacle without significant maneuvering, particularly backing maneuvers. However, in many regions there are height limits imposed on cotton harvesters to allow movement under bridges and utility lines, both when self-propelled and when trailered, which limits are not to be exceeded by the basket or the basket door when closed. As a result, the sideward extend of the door must be correspondingly limited, or, if a longer sideward extent is desired or required, the door must be constructed so as to have a sideward length greater than its upward extend when in a transport mode.
As one alternative for a door having a longer sideward extent in the open position and a shorter height when closed, a foldable door could be used, that is, a door that folds at one or more locations along the length thereof. However, this may be an undesirable alternative if the thickness or sideward extent of the folded door is such that it significantly decreases the capacity of the basket. Many baskets include an upper portion which is telescopically received in a lower basket portion for transport, and any folding door should not interfere with this telescopic operation, nor extend outwardly so as to significantly increase the overall width of the harvester when shipped on trailers and rail cars with the harvesting units removed. Also, a folding door can require complex apparatus such as large fluid cylinders for automatic operation, and folding a door each time the basket is unloaded can be time consuming and result in more required maintenance and service.
Thus, what is sought is an unloader door or extension therefor, which when deployed provides an increased sideward extent, but which overcomes many of the shortcomings and problems set forth above.